Misunderstanding
by Prue Piper Phoebe
Summary: The girls get the wrong end of the stick when it comes to Sunset and Fluttershy.


It was just another normal morning at canterlot high; most of the kids had headed into classes before the bell rang making the halls nearly empty. There were just six students still missing, one in particular a shy girl ran into the school and headed straight to her locker.

A hand was felt on Fluttershy's shoulder, making the poor girl jump out of her skin.

"Hey, Fluttershy."

"Oh, hello Sunset, the girl replied, Closing her locker. "Are you heading to class?"

"Yeah in a minute, I just wanted a word."

"Ok, go on."

"Have you spoken to the others about tonight?"

"No I didn't want them to know, not yet anyway."

"We're still on for tonight though aren't we," Sunset whispered into her ear.

"Uh hmm," Fluttershy nodded, feeling a little closed in, "My parents should be out all afternoon."

"Good, cause I don't fancy explaining anything to them, if they saw us." She told the younger girl, now starting to lean over her, placing a hand on the closed locker at the side.

While they both were caught up talking, none of them noticed Rarity walking over to her locker, her eyes landed on the two girls, from her view it looked like Fluttershy was becoming a little uncomfortable. She was about to find out what was going on when she heard her name.

"Rarity." A voiced called from behind her, making the purple haired girl stop in her tracks. "Have you got the notes from the other day?"

"Yes, I was just getting them now darling." She told her friend next to her, then turning back only to realise the two girls had now gone.

"If you moved faster we might actually make it to class on time." Rainbow suggested.

Rarity just narrowed her eyes, before giving her the notes.

"Nice earrings by the way."

"Thanks, I made them myself."

"Well, try not to lose one at the beach."

The other two started to come into view as they heard a loud squeal, "Wait for meee,"Pinkie shouted bouncing up to Applejack, who was now just heading round the corner to meet the others. "Ohhhh group hug."

"Has any of you seen Fluttershy and Sunset?" Applejack asked, getting squished a little too close to Rarity and Rainbow.

All three just shrugged at their friend,

"They're probably in class," Pinkie assumed.

"The same place we better get to before we get caught hanging in the halls," Applejack told them.

oOo

Rarity was making her way to her first class after saying bye to Rainbow, Pinkie and Apple. She had her two friends on her mind from this morning making a mental note in her head to talk to Fluttershy.

"Once everyone is seated, we will commence with class," A teacher said, glancing at the last of the students.

Arriving just in time to hear the teacher speaking, the fashionista scanned the classroom for her shy friend, she spotted her sat at one of the desks at the back of the room, the girl had her maths book covering her face.

"Fluttershy,"

"Rarity, where have you been?" Fluttershy asked in a low voice. I was going to wait for you but Sunset said we should get to class."

"Oh, it's fine, darling," She replied with a chuckle.

After writing today's lesson on the board, the teacher turned round to face the class. "What I want you all to do is, work on the sums that are on that page only." She told them all pointing at the page number she wrote down.

"So, is there anything you want to tell me?" Rarity asked as quiet as she could.

Fluttershy tried to avoid the question, "Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, what was earlier all about?"

"Oh, um, if you're talking about Sunset, she just wanted to ask me about volunteering at the shelter."

"So, you're ok."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason."

Both girls just sat there in silence, none of them could think of anything to talk about. They both then decided to just get on with their work until class ended.

oOo

"Wanna race." Rainbow asked, coming out of their first class.

"Last ah looked it wasn't a competition."

"Oh come on, scared you gonna lose."

"Fine," A smirk crossed Applejacks lips, "On your marks, get set, Rainbow."

After Rainbow decided to set off before time, all Applejack could do was follow on after her, both running down the hall, luckily their next class was only a short distance away from their previous one, so they probably wouldn't run in to any teachers.

"I win." Rainbow shouted excitedly.

"You cheated." Applejack told her friend.

"I did not."

"I saw it all." A Pink haired girl then shouted coming to join her friends.

"Pinkie." Rainbow shouted.

"Hey what ya doin here I thought you had class with Rarity."

"I do, I just wanted to give you this." Pinkie said handing Apple a letter,

"Thanks, tell her ah'll open it later," Aplejack told her, noticing that she was still staring, waiting for the conclusion.

"Oke dokey lokey."

With that Pinkie pie left them both to it. While they were waiting for their teacher to arrive to unlock the classroom door, Rainbow just carried on bugging Applejack.

"So, what's with the letter?"

"Nothin, that concerns you."

"ohh come on, if not I can always call Pinkie to get it out of you."

"Hey, Pinkie." Sunset said passing the pink haired girl, on her way to science class, then noticing Applejack and Rainbow dash. With the looks of things the country gal wasn't looking very pleased.

"Sunset, you're just in time." Applejack said, waving her over, trying to change the subject.

Everyone was stood in the hallway talking when their teacher arrived just before the first bell rang. "Come on now settle down, you're coming into class not the playground." The teacher told his students opening the door and letting everyone in.

"Is it ok if I can still work on that project I asked you about earlier?" Sunset asked, wanting to get straight on with her work.

"Yeah that is fine, everyone else I want you to pair up with someone you haven't been with yet." The teacher told them all, placing books round on everyone's table. "We will be continuing with the experiment."

Applejack paired up with Ditsy as she had worked with Rainbow every time they were in that class. They both worked out who was going to get the chemicals while the other set their station up to start working.

"I think I have got everything," Ditsy said coming back over to their table.

"Wait. We're missing ..."

"Everyone seems to be using theirs and I don't think there is any spare."

Just then Applejack looked round the room to see if there was at least someone who wouldn't need theirs her eyes landing on her friend. "It's ok, ah'll ask Sunset."

"Can we borrow the Bunsen burner?"

"Yeah just a min...," Before Sunset could finish her sentence, the country girl decided to reach over anyway, knocking an bottle of liquid over onto her note book.

"Thanks alot, here take that and just go." Sunset gave her friend the bunsen burner then pushed her away, so she could clean the mess up and try to salvage what was left of her book.

"Sorry about that,"

"It's ok because Fluttershy will have to pay for it won't she."

"What ya on about?"

After they both caused such a commotion, the teacher decided to come over before anything could take off, "Is everything alright here?"

"Yes its fine, I was just cleaning up my mess,"

"You sit down," He said pointing at the blonde haired girl then turning back to Sunset, "Once you have cleaned up, I'll see you after class."

"What was that all about?" Rainbow asked leaning over.

"Truthfully, haven't the foggiest" She said taking one last glance back at the fiery haired girl.

oOo

Three of them had one more class before dinner while the other three had a free period. The school had two bells one was to let them know if they wanted a 5 minute break they could have one and the second to tell them they had to get to class. Sometimes if the six girls all had the same class and the room was open they would go straight in and get the best seats near each other so they could talk in between doing their work.

They all decide to meet outside Rarity's and Pinkie's class.

"Got any plans for later?" Pinkie asked.

"Well actually, I have now," Rarity folded her arms not wanting to look at her friend right now.

"I said I was sorry."

"Yes I know you did darling, and I forgive you, anyone could have made that mistake and forgot she was wearing her necklace, "She replied with a bit of sarcasm "It's kind of a blessing really because I need to go to the mall to pick up some fabric for Applejack's outfit."

"It's not a dress is it? Cause we all know what happened last time, you tried to get her in one."

"No, what about you?

"Actually I do have something going on tonight but it's a secret." Pinkie said lowering her voice down to a mere whisper, Well, how are you planing on getting there with no car?"

"Well I'm hoping to get a lift" Rarity thought to herself a little louder than she expected, getting a reply she wasn't expecting.

"Don't expect me tah take yah."

The fashionista turned round looking a little startled but brushed it off leaving a smile to grace her features, "Applejack darling, I wasn't going to, but as you so nicely offered my answer is yes, I would love a lift."

"So Rainbow Dash, ready for tonight?" Pinkie now leaning closer to her friend.

"Why, what's with tonight?"Applejack asked her rainbow haired friend, giving her a nudge.

"Err, Shouldn't you be heading to class."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"You're not going to get it out of me."

"Fine, come on Rarity, some of us actually have work to do."

"Wait, where's Fluttershy?" The fashionista asked, realising the last time she had seen the shy girl was in her first class.

"Here, sorry I'm late," The shy girl told them breathlessly.

oOo

"There has got to be a classroom unlocked," Sunset thought to herself trying every classroom that had no class in, "Bingo, now to make a private phone call."

Sunset dialled a number and waited until someone answered on the otherside"Have you got the cage I wanted?"

"Yeah, I don't care; you said you'll have it by today."

"Well get it, I need it for Fluttershy tonight."

" _Wow, Rainbow, I didn't take you for a spy."_

" _Sssshhhh, Pinkie, I'm trying to listen."_

" _oohhh, Ok."_

" _So what are you still doing here?"Rainbow asked getting a little annoyed._

" _Helping you listen."_

"Look if I don't get it by tonight... hang on a minute, I think someone's listening," Sunset then turned towards the door and shut it completely.

"Aahhhhh, now I can't hear a thing," Rainbow complained.

OoO

Rainbow and Pinkie had decided to go straight to the dinner hall to wait for the rest of their friends, to pass the time.

"Your turn, truth or dare? Rainbow asked the Party girl.

"Dare."

"Ok I dare you to blow this bun up in front of someone in the cafeteria."

"Ok," Pinkie replied scanning the room for a target, her eyes landing on someone, just as she was about reach the target, Luna came in from another end, colliding with Pinkie making her drop the sprinkles onto the bun and letting it explode right in the vice principals face.

So, how'd it taste?" She asked with a smirk.

"Like detention, both of you,"

"At least it was fun while it lasted, so what now?"

"Ok, I could tell you what happened today with Rarity." Pinkie suggested.

"Go on then."

Well, earlier today, Rarity and I was making a poster for English and you know how I love to decorate with cake icing and sprinkles.

Rainbow nodded for the party girl to continue,

"So, I tossed them onto the buttercream and icing then they just exploded all over... Rarity, ...missing me," Pinkie laughed out the last bit of the sentence.

"What happened then?" She asked, getting really engrossed and waiting for the conclusion.

"She had to be excused; luckily she was back in time for the end of lesson."

"I would... have loved to ... have seen that." Rainbow said in between laughs while clutching her side from the pain of laughing so hard.

"You're not talking about me, I hope," Rarity said coming up behind them with Applejack and Fluttershy following, their dinner in their hands.

"Nope," Pinkie tried to hold in a laugh.

"Of course you're not, talking about people, I feel Sunset has been acting a little strange today."

"You mean how she's never around and looked as though she was threatening Fluttershy, Nope I don't see it." Pinkie said not taking a breath.

"Really Pinkie Pie you didn't need to blab it to everyone."

"Well if I didn't you would have."

"Fair point, darling."

"Ah kinda had a little doosy with her in class, she seemed to get overly mad" Applejack told them.

"Maybe we shouldn't jump to conclusions until you get the full story" Fluttershy finished just to realise that all her friends were looking right behind her.

"Sorry, I'm late, "Sunset told them all sitting down beside Fluttershy.

"That's ok, you didn't miss much."

"Sunset, ah just wanted to apologise again for earlier."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The book, when..."

"Look, Applejack, I said it doesn't matter, leave it," Sunset cut her friend off, "Fluttershy, why don't we take a quick walk before class."

"Ok, I'll see you all in a bit."

She left them all gob smacked.

oOo

They hadn't spoken to Flutters or Sunset after what happened at dinner, they just managed to get through the rest of their classes; luckily Rainbow had her last class with Fluttershy. The moment the bell rang all the students was out of their class in no time.

Rainbow and Flutters went outside to meet the rest of their friends who were now sat on the steps talking amongst themselves.

"How long is your car going to be in the garage?"Applejack asked.

"A couple of days,"

"Ah hope you're not expecting me to drive to yours at the weekend."

"Oh no that would be too cruel darling, I can just sleep at yours, that way you can help me with the boutique."

"Hey," Rainbow greeted, "What's up with AJ?

Well, Rarity was just asking Applejack to help her with the boutique because her car is in the garage," Pinkie told Rainbow dash.

"What happened to it?" Fluttershy asked concerned.

"Oh, nothing too serious darling, just your average routine check."

As the girls were in deep conversation none of them noticed Sunset coming behind the younger girl, pulling her collar up on her signature jacket.

"Are you ready to head off?" Sunset asked.

"Um, I am," Fluttershy told her, and then turned to her friends, "well I'll see you all later."

"Seeya later."All the girls said in unison.

Sunset never said a word and just maneuvered the shy girl towards her bike.

"Should we follow?" Rainbow asked concerned.

"Really Darling, why would we do such a thing they are our friends." Rarity tried to reassure.

After the last word was spoken they all just looked at each other, before nodding.

"Yeah let's go."

oOo

The four girls had all took Applejacks truck to follow Sunset and Flutters back home, the Texan girl parked across the road a few houses down from the shy girls house so they wouldn't get seen, the fiery haired girl parked her bike mostly on the grass near the driveway, Fluttershy passed the older girl something, then went to the garage and drove the younger girls car out onto her driveway, parking it and going into the house.

"Is it just me or are we all being paranoid?"

"Yeah, maybe we are."

A few minutes had passed, while they all discussed about leaving, they soon changed their minds when Sunset made another appearance.

The four girls decided to do a bit of snooping, first starting with Fluttershy's boot, finding it locked, they then noticed the front door ajar, within a couple of minutes two figures walked passed.

"Flutters, what are you not telling me?"

"There might be a problem with your plan."

"What do you mean a problem? We cannot have a problem." Sunset told her, shutting the door making their voices started to fade away,

Once they were sure both girls had gone, Rainbow tried the door handle, finding it unlocked they tried to follow the voices.

"Ssshhh, they'll hear us," Rainbow whispered.

"So should we go in there?"

"No, what are we going to say, we followed you, invaded your privacy and you know the usual friend stuff, so how's it going." Rainbow whispered sarcastically.

"Wow you should hear what's going on in there," Rarity tried to tell them her ear against the door "It's getting really good."

"What is?" She asked getting a little annoyed, now turning to notice Pinkie and Rarity trying to listen in on what's going on in the other room.

"What you doing? We shouldn't be eavesdropping on our friends," Applejack told them.

"They're getting on the bed." Pinkie whispered excitedly.

"Well, ah think we should get our facts right before we go in," Applejack finally agreed.

"Fine you get down on the floor over there," They heard Sunset say.

"Why me?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then let's get started."

There was a long silence and a lot of shuffling going on in the room,

"Do you think we should change positions?"

"No, you're doing fine down there."

"Wait your moving the bed."

"Yeah, I thought it'd be better,"

"No,"

"Fine, I'll let you take the lead."

"Ok well, can you get my legs."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm hoping I won't get carpet burn."

"You did good."

"You really think?"

"If you ever need any assistance again, let me know, I enjoyed our time together."

Rarity was that engrossed in what was happening in the bedroom she didn't feel her phone slip out of her pocket, it fell to the floor with a loud bang, Fluttershy heard the noise, jumping backwards in shock her legs hit the bed, making the shy girl fall straight onto the mattress taking sunset with her landing perfectly on top, pinning the younger girls arms above her head. The four girls stumbling into the shy haired girl's bedroom.

"Wow, Fluttershy you really know how to show a girl a good time." Sunset laughed jokingly.

"I knew it."

"Should we ask?"

Sunset then helped Fluttershy off the bed.

"If you must know, Sunset was helping me with the cat, she ran under the bed so I was getting her out."

"So why didn't you tell us."

"I asked her not to, until we got the cat back into the cattery, she snuck out and I don't want her getting done."

"So that explains the weird phone call."

"So it was you that was listening"

"That doesn't explain why, you were going to make Fluttershy pay for the book ah spoilt."

"Wait, what is she talking about?"

"I did want to give this to you later but," Sunset went into her bag and took out a new notepad, "I kinda damaged your book earlier and wanted to get you another so you didn't need to."

"What are you all doing here anyway?"

"Well, we, um..." They all started to stutter out in unison,

"Ooohhhh, let me guess you all thought Sunset was threatening Fluttershy." Pinkie

"Well when you put it that way darling, it does sound a little harsh," Rarity said with a chuckle.

"When I asked Sunset to help and not tell anyone, not even you four, she was a little hesitant about it, she was the one that told me tell you."

"Ah think we better leave them both to it, now we know they are both fine." Apple finished before heading for the stairs with the other with the other not far behind.

"So where do ya want dropping off?" Apple asked her friends as they made their way over toward her truck.

"You can just drop us off at school thanks" Rainbow answered for the both of them but she still looked to Pinkie for approval.

"Dare I ask what you two will be doing later?"

"Well, actually Rainbow and I are going..."

"Pinkie."

"What, I was just going to say we were going to pick up some party supplies."

"It can't be as exciting as our night, we're going to the shopping centre."

"No we aint."

It hadn't taken them long to arrive at their destination,

"We'll see you tomorrow, come one Pinkie Pie lets go before you tell them everything," Rainbow maneuvered the party girl out the truck.

"So what time did you say the film started?" Pinkie Pie asked when they were out of earshot of their friends.

"In about an hour."

oOo

"Well we are finally alone" Sunset said to Fluttershy.

"What are you trying to say Sunset."

"ooohhhh, I think you know" Sunset gave the girl beside her a wink.

"Ok, but we better be back before it gets too late."

"Don't worry, the films not that long."

"Ok, let's go."

oOo

"Ah told ya, we were gonna make it on time."

"Yes and all we need now is the drink and popcorn." Rarity gestured.

Applejack and Rarity collected their refreshments then noticed someone familiar head into the room first, catching up to the two girls, the Texan tapped one on the shoulder.

Sunset turned to see her two friends standing behind her, "Well, look at that Flutters we all seem to like the same film,"

"Group hug," Pinkie giggled, grabbing Rainbow then jumping on her four friends.


End file.
